


A Rude Awakening

by gothfoxx



Series: Espersona Week 17 [1]
Category: Original Work, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, and suggested child abuse, im trying my best so be kind, oh and some characters die off screen so that too, so teen rating, there is cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Kohanna is a simple farmer's daughter but that doesnt mean shes quite as simple.Day two Espersona week: awakening





	A Rude Awakening

_The day Chiba Kohana was born all the crops in the surrounding area went into early bloom._

_The media attributed it to a Midori no Hi miracle._

* * *

Kohana walked down the dirt path that connected her family's land with the village's main road. It had been a drier summer than most, making a dust trail behind the little 5 year old red-head. She raced excitedly, bounding over the worn dips, she was going to show her older brothers what the nice shopkeeper had given her.

 

_"Your papa said you helped with the planting this year nana-pi. You are growing up so quick! Oh I bet all the love you put into it will make them grow big and strong just like you! And you know what a good lil' gardener like you deserves? Her own sunhat!"_

 The shopkeeper had enthusiastically cooed as she whipped out a lovely straw sunhat with pink lacy ribbon.

 Kohana hadnt stopped smiling the whole way home. She ran her fingers over the wild flowers that lined the path, feeling the life thrumming withing them as she passed. It felt weaker than it had in the spring but still there. It was not a secret in the village that she made things thrive even in the most hostile soil. But it was an agreement that no one would tell her that it wasnt normal. ' _why make life any harder,'_ they reasoned whenever they caught glimpses of bruises not caused by rough child's play. _'why take away her smile'._

As she rounded the bend, sunhat gripped in her skinny fingers, the cramped farmhouse she called home started to come into view. It was rundown in places, in need of new planks here and there and a coat of paint. Everything seemed normal to her as the setting sun wrapped it in warm comforting hues of red and orange. It all seemed normal. Until the screaming started. 

It entirely filled the cooling evening air with the ring of it. So load and thunderous with its many voices Kohana couldnt tell where it was coming from. She wanted to block it out so she jammed her tiny fingers into her ears. There was no effect. The screaming just got loader and more confusing she couldnt find the source in the darkness. Thats when she noticed her eyes had closed from the pain. Cracking one eye open with difficulty her vision was filled with the open sky, a dark cloud was taking it over, dark and thick and close to the ground. Smoke was rising from somewhere past the house. Kohana curled up into a ball there on the ground, hands on her ears trying to muffle the ever growing noise.

_" **SAVE US!"**_

**_"IT HURTS SO MUCH"_ **

**_"DONT LEAVE US HERE"_ **

**_"MAKE IT STOP PLEASE MAKE IT STOP"_ **

**_"WWWWWHY?!"_ **

**_"IT BURNS!!"_ **

**_"SAVE US PLEASE!"_ **

 Just as the sound was starting to feel like it would slip her head open a different voice broke through the legion calling to her.This one was different in a few key ways, of starters it was outside her own mind. For another it was less panicked and belonged to one of her older brothers. It was hard to tell which twin it was with her eyes squeezed shut but knowing that someone was with her grounded her enough to cling to a few of his words.

"-ana ___ here? __fire__not safe__ __ __ __ __GIN! __ __ __ __Koha-?"

All the missing words made it all sound like gibberish, she could discern the meaning of it all. The only word she could grasp the meaning was fire, the smoke and the dry summer, there was a fire. Suddenly two sets of hands fitted themselves on either side of her, lifting up. Thats when she noticed the heat, _'the sun was going down, it should be so hot'_ was that last coherent thought she had, she passed out in her brothers' arms.

Kohana woke up a few days later, the local doctor chalked it up to shock and dehydration after they couldnt find any injuries.  _"Why else would a perfectly healthy child slip in and out of a coma like that,"_ he had reasoned upon her awakening, looking over his notes with care.

It still felt like the screams echoed in her skull but it was just that now, echos. She could hear her family in the room adjacent to her's and the beeping from the things hooked up to her, it seemed quiet now. The nurse came in with that notion adding more water to a cup by the bed Kohana hadnt noticed before when a new voice called out.

**"BITCH water me. W-wait! Hey no dont ignore me here toots!"**

The only other thing in the clinic room withering potted plant by the only window, it seemed to reach out to the nurse as she walked past it as she left without a second glance at it. There was no mistake, it had spoken, Kohana had heard it, and it sound miserable and thirsty. She peeked out into the other room where she heard the adults talking to be sure they hadnt taken notice of her before she slipped out of bed. The floor felt chilly on her bare feet, her legs felt shaky but she walked over to the window. Kohana dumped the contents of the cup onto the whimpering fern like plant. It seemed to perk up immediately, nearly shaking with glee.

**"Oh shit kid, thank you! I thought I was a fucking goner there sweet-heart. They were going to leave my to shrivel up, the bastards! You are a top-notch human, you know that kid?"**

It gushed gratitude lacing its foul words.

"You are welcome Leaf-shi," Kohana whispered adding a small, slow bow of her head to be polite.

The movements and talking had been quiet but they had been enough to catch the attention of the adults.

"Chiba-chan, what are you doing out of bed?" the doctor chided, looking at the beeping machines.

Her father walked in after him, bandages covered his arms and part of his face. His features were set in a grim frown as he bent down and gathered her into his arms. Papa Chiba held Kohana protectively to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Hana, my little one, please stay in bed. We've been so worried," His voice sounded all watery to her, like the ladies from Obaa-sama's dramas.

The sound made Kohana's eyes sting with un-shed tears of her own. Papa never cried, even when he talked about mama. The thought that she would be the thing to make him crack was overwhelming, so she clung to him and nodded.

* * *

Kin and Gin were always quiet. Being twins and close ones at that had made them withdrawn from most others, so a week later when they came up to their little sister as she did the dishes she took notice. Kin shuffled his feet looking down the hall while Gin looked out the front window with a caution akin to prey animals. Once they had deemed the coast as clear they turned to a lesser used cabinet and open it. What they pulled out made Kohana gasp, her soapy hands coming up to cover to mouth to quiet the sound. In their hands they held a partly chard sunhat with a pink lacy ribbon and a familiar looking potted fern. 

"Sorry it got burned" Gin appologized softly, placing the hat on her head.

"We left a fake one" Kin added as he carefully handed over the pot.

Kohana would have cried if the moment hadnt felt so secret like all of their moments alone. They knew any moment Obaa-sama could walk in and catch them not doing their chores. They couldnt risk that so instead she smiles at them trying to put all the love she felt for them in that one gesture, hugging the pot of her new green friend.

"thank you Ani-kun, Ani-kun." The thanks was said so quietly that it could have gone unnoticed but the boys blinked and inclined their heads in acknowledgement  before rushing off to finish their work.

The dishes were almost done so Kohana rushed to her tiny upstairs room taking care not to drop the plant in her soapy hands. She placed him by the window that got the most light, propping him up on an old stool she used as a desk sometimes. The sunhat was tucked into her clothes chest, near the back where it wouldnt be bothered. She wanted to linger but she already was pushing it so she went back to the dishes, a happy yawn following her as she took the stairs 2 at a time. 

When she came back up the sun was almost gone. She was tired but content as she closed the door. Leaf wiggled a limb in greeting waiting for her to come closer before speaking.  
"Fuck yes! I thought those weird little guys were going to just leave me in there forever. NOPE, I was wrong I was just an awesome surprise TO THE BEST HUMAN EVER!" Leaf cheered as he quaked in un-contained happiness, rocking the stool dangerously.

Kohana smiled at him, she had a new secret to keep. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Midori no Hi: Greenery day, May 4th  
> -pi: used at the end of a pet name  
> -sama: used to address some of a higher rank thank yourself, super respectful, not ofted used in the matter i used it.(She demanded that title so...)  
> -shi: polite, used for someone you know of but havent met  
> Obaa(san): grandmother  
> Ani-kun: older brother  
> Leaf-san: a bird-nest fern, he cusses a butt load and is part of the teen rating  
> *the smoke and screaming were due to a crop fire(if that wasnt apparent)  
> *the pain and emotion they felt was so intence it woke Kohanna's Chlorotelepathy early*the boys stole Leaf-san. how did they know about him? well...thats for another time  
> *Leaf-san teaches Kohanna soooooo many bad words before the adults even notice hes there XD  
> **Kin was saying "Kohanna why are you down here? the feilds are on fire, its not safe here anymore. Gin?! Gin! Shes over here, hey Gin! Sis stay with me. Kohanna?" which is probably the most hed ever sain in one day  
> ***the reason the children are so on edge when they talk at the end is because they are scared of their grandmother, she is very abusive and it would not be good to be caught stealing.


End file.
